Amber and Gold
(Anybody can add on to this, just so you guys know) Rain may wash away Blood, Rain may wash away Bones, Rain won't wash away Feelings. ~Summary~ Darkness has arrived in the Night Kingdom and Goldkeeper knows it. A few years ago her parents died mysteriously, her mother from a disease and her father from a murder. Now more murders are happening, from the strongest warrior to the frailest dragonet. Gold has a feeling she knows who has been killing them, but secrets have to be uncovered to discover the truth, And the truth contains darkness... Perhaps some secrets are best untold. Prologue Two Years Ago Rain lashed violently from the clouds, Thunder booking in the background. Staring outside the window is Goldkeeper, A young female Nightwing. Her beautiful dark green eyes scanning the darkness in search of - In search of who again... Kira? Oh yeah, right. *Ahem* ignore this short lil interruption. - In search of her Father, coming home from a hunt. Goldkeeper sighed, burying her head into her arms. He'll never come home in THIS storm! ''Goldkeeper grumped, upset. A loud wail was heard from outside her small home. Curious, Goldkeeper got up from her desk and opened up her door. she looked aroundaround and saw nothing. ''Stran- ''Her thought cut off as sobs could be heard from her porch. Goldkeeper scurried to the balcony and opened the door. The Queen, A few soldiers, and her mother were there. The Queen had tragic pity in her eyes, so did the soilders. Tears slipped down her mother's face, "I'm sorry it happened, We're all so sorry, Windwatch," The dragons whispered to her mother, who pushed them away. Goldkeeper saw a large black object covered in blood at Windwatch's talons... Goldkeeper stepped forward, "Mommy..?" She whispered quietly. Windwatch looked up, have a wail, and wrapped her wings around her Daughter, "What happened?". Windwatch sniffled and gave a cry, unable to speak. The Queen put a shaky talon on her shoulder, "Your father had a... A accident," She told Gold, "He was found very, very, very hurt while hunting. Somebody hurt him very, very, very badly." Goldkeeper was only four, but she understood her father was the black object covered in blood, she understood he was never gonna wake up because he was dead. She saw small shards of ice near his chest and a familiar-not-familiar scent touched her nose. It smelled like her and mother, but more... Muddy. More Bug-ish. "Where was he found De- I mean - hurt?" Asked Windwatch, controlling her sadness. "Near the Sky Kingdom, but defiantly not ki-" The Solider speaking stole a glance at Goldkeeper, "Hurt," he corrected, "Defiantly not hurt by Skywings. More like a Hivewing work, because venom was found near the tail. But Frostbreath can be found here, here, here, and here" the Solider pointed to four different spots, "And burns from fire over here, here and there..." Goldkeeper sniffled, tears also falling down her snout. Her Father's throat had been clawed out swiftly and cleanly, But her father had to of put up a battle, surely. She spotted blood dotted near his jaws and talons, but not enough to show he wounded a creature seriously. Goldkeeper concentrated on the smell the blood had. Just like her and Mother's but not exactly, it was more DIFFERENT, somehow. Like different-not-different. She sighed and got up, tears slipping down her smooth snout, and walked inside depressingly. Part One: Always Gold CHAPTER ONE ''How Could This Have Happened? Goldkeeper looked down at the mess of scales, blood, and bones in front of her. She felt her best friend, Violence, twitch uncomfortably beside her. Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Public Category:Mature Content Category:Genre (Horror)